nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Determinator
Susan Determinator was a somewhat well known Sky Pirate who prowled Arcadia Forest looking for technology and easy pickings. She did not have a major bounty and did not have the 'honor' of having any Arcadian Military Memos written about her. She began as a member of the Tenshu Pirates. Eventually, her ambition made her seek out a crew and begin pirating on her own. After five years, and many battles later, Carnelian SS-black Ops arrested her and disbanded her crew. They took her to The Maze, Carnelia's super prison. There, despite the lack of hope, Susan survived for four months. She met Trevalayn, who had lasted five months and was nearly dead. After hearing his ambitions, she decided that they would escape together. Eventually, she and Trevalayn found the exit of The Maze, and fought their way out. Susan received her most recognizable scar, the one that goes through her right eye. After escaping, Susan sought help for her companion, and found their first new member for their pirate crew, Lezlie Haeden. She helped them escape from the eyes of the Black Ops and later provided them with a small airship to begin their pirating spree. Susan gathered more and more pirates to her until she had a proper crew. Then, she went to Arcadia to attack a rival who had tried to kill her. The rival was defeated, but a cordon of Arcadian Airships cut off her escape, but she got away by hiding in Arcadia Forest. There, Langston Koll, a new-comer, took Trevalayn's place as First Mate, by brute force. Susan allowed it, as she desired only the strongest in the best positions, but she still kept Trevalayn by her side. Then, they received a transmission from facility. Treasure! A base! Weapons with a power that could even stop an Arcadian Battle Ship class Airship! When they arrived, they found it deserted. Susan immediately set up a small base there, expecting others to have heard the transmission. She sent Langston and some fifteen pirates down to the lower levels, to scout out and find whoever sent the transmission. She was on the first floor when she heard the Steadfast attack her own ship, the Never Give Up and sink it, accidentally sending it into the building. She arrived with thirty pirates in time to hold off an Air Marine assault led by Kell Johnson. After causing the Air Marines to fall back a little, she gathered her pirates and attempted to retreat down to the basement level. Dalia arrived before this could happen and fought hand to hand with Susan and Trevalayn. Working together, they knocked Dalia out of a fourth floor window, hopefully to her destruction. She continued to fight the Air Marines whenever they sought to kill her, until Dalia came back. She was missing her left arm but was still a powerful combatant, tossing pirates left and right. Susan, despite injuries she had received, met Dalia head on, and tried to kill her by stabbing her in the face. She and the android struggled back and forth before they both fell four stories onto a buried metal fence. "I can't get up..." Then she died. Speculation *It is thought that she is a descendant of Simoun Simula, as she has many physical characteristics of Simoun Simula, seemed to gather scars and is a Carnelian Notes Category:Sky Pirate Category:Human Category:Female Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Carnelian Category:Pirate Captain